


Something Smells Fishy

by huliganships



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliganships/pseuds/huliganships
Summary: This is pure crack. You have been warned.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Something Smells Fishy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigrid20002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! This was inspired by a new discord server I joined and which is rapidly becoming my favorite <3  
> Lots of Love!  
> xxx

Nami was suspicious. Something was definitive not right on the Sunny, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The morning had started out as normal as usual. Brook had taken the night shift of steering, Zoro had been on look out and Sanji had woken up earlier then the rest to get started on breakfast.

Luffy's screaming had been kept to a minimum this morning since he was distracted by Franky, Usopp and Chopper. They had been playing some kind of clapping game with their hands, so Nami and Robin had been able to have an relaxed start to their day.

Now they were all sitting around the big dinner table in Sunny's kitchen and were enjoying the excellent breakfast. But something was still bugging her.

"Is it just me or does something smell fishy around here?" She asked. Chopper, who was sitting next to her, gave her a big grin. "No, it doesn't. I should know, my nose is excellent."

"That's not quite what I meant Chopper, but thank you. I meant something isn't quite right today."

Robin, who was sitting opposite of her, looked up from her empty mug.

"Now that you mention it, something seems different to normal. But I just can't put my finger on what. Oh, thank you Sanji." The last part was said to their cook who was refilling her coffee cup.

"Your welcome my dear Robin." Sanji's demeanor was the same as usual. It was good to see him talking to them like actual human beings though. The talk they had really did help loads.

"Oi Shitty Cook, where's the sake?" Zoro asked from his end of the table.

"Obviously nowhere where you can find it Mosshead." Sanji replied before moving to some of the cabinets and pulling out a sake bottle from a hiding space. He walked over to Zoro and handed it over.

"Why're you hiding the booze anyway?"

"So you idiots don't drink it."

"It's for drinking."

"Drinking, yes. Drowning yourself in it, not so much."

"Oh, piss off and go polish your knife."

"Oh, are you jealous of my kitchen utensils? Can your itty bitty swords not compare?"

"Wanna take this outside? I'll show you who can't compare."

Nami watched the exchange between the two of them with fascination. It wasn't so much the words that interested her, but more of the way they said it. No one raised their voice, no swords were unsheathed. And on top of that both mens lips were twisted up into amused smiles.

Abruptly she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"I knew it! Something's different!" She lifted one hand from the table and pointed it at Sanji and Zoro. "You two! You're acting different!"

Zoro looked at her with an almost scandalized expression on his face.

"Haaaah?! The fuck are you talking about witch?"

"Don't call my dear Nami such an awful name!" Sanji said to him and gave him a light slap to the back of his head.

"There! You see? That slap was way lighter than normal!" Nami continued to point. The rest of the table had started to give her their undivided attention - for the exception of Luffy who was still chewing. But he was also looking at her and listening so that was as close to full attention as she would get right now.

Zoro turned in his seat to face their cook. “Oi, are you holding back on me?” He seemed actually pissed at the notion.

“In your dreams Mosshead! I just don’t want to damage the table because your hard head broke it in too!” Apparently satisfied by that answer Zoro nodded and turned back to his booze.

“No! Don’t ignore what I said! The two of you are acting different and I want to know why!” Nami demanded.

“My sweet Nami, I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you mean.”

“No, Nami has a point.” Usopp agreed with her. She threw her arms up in the air.

“Thank you!”

“You have been nicer to each other.” Robin nodded along with them and gave the duo an imploring look that she usually reserved for a rare archaeological fund. 

“I just thought they were finally learning to be better bros. Totally suuuuuuper!” 

“Yohohohoho, I thought so too!”

“It’s because they’re fucking.”

Every single head in the kitchen turned as one to look at their captain who was still happily munching away on his meat. Except for the chewing noises nothing was heard in the room.

“Luffy…” Nami started, not quite knowing how to deal with what she thought she just heard. “What… what did you just say…?”   
“They’ve been fucking for a few weeks now.” Luffy repeated with a full mouth, but otherwise completely deadpan face. “What? Didn’t you all know? They’re not exactly subtle.”

Nami turned back to Zoro and Sanji, whose faces had turned a very deep red.

“Please tell me he’s wrong.” Nami pleaded. “Not because I wouldn’t support you of course, but because I can’t deal with the fact that none of us noticed it except for our blockhead of a captain!” Both men resolutely did not meet her eyes and Nami let out a desperate wail before sitting back on her chair.

Mystery solved their breakfast continued. The revelation was discussed a bit more, the two had to endure a few rounds of teasing, but ultimately no one was actually surprised. This had been a long time coming after all. It had been time all that sexual tension snapped.

Suddenly Usopp let out a loud yell and pointed accusingly at Zoro and Sanji.

“So you two weren’t really fighting when I found you up in the crow’s nest! I can’t believe you guys were fucking up there!”

  
  



End file.
